Hero
by JesusFreak9
Summary: After Robin appears to be 'dead' in a fire at the tower, Starfire realizes her true feelings for Robin. RobStar Please Read and Review!
1. FIRE!

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked as the four Titans stared at the burning tower shaped like a T.

"He's still in there, but... STAR, NO!" Starfire didn't listen to Cyborg, the half-man and half-human, she hurried through a broken window and coughed as smoke surrounded her.

"ROBIN! WHERE ARE YOU?" She cried.

"Starfire! Get out of here!" The alien girl heard Robin's voice from across the living room. There he was- looking like he was about to pass out any minute.

"I'm not leaving without you, Robin! You are my best friend, and I won't let you die!" Star sobbed.

"Do what he says!" Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were floating outside the window (Beast Boy had to hold onto Cyborg because he can't fly).

"But, Raven, he..."

"Starfire, if you don't get out of here now something very bad will happen. Let's go!" Raven ordered.

Starfire knew Raven could see the future, but she didn't want to listen to her. She didn't want to listen to anyone. She had to get Robin out of there, even if it was the last thing she did.

"NO! I SAID THAT I WILL NOT LEAVE HERE WITHOUT ROBIN!" She screamed. She flew closer to Robin. Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Starfire, pulling her outside. She tried to escape, but had no luck. She looked at Robin sadly, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was able to make out that Robin was crying too, even though he had his mask on. After a short pause, he peeled off his mask. Starfire gasped as she stared at Robin's dark blue eyes.

"Starfire, we need to get outta here!" Cyborg told her. With one last look at Robin she agreed, crying like crazy.

"I love you, Robin." Starfire exclaimed. More tears came out of Robin's eyes.

"I love you, too, Star."

A/N: Ok, I know that was horrible. But it isn't a one-shot. I'm adding at least one more chapter. If you want me to delete this, go ahead and tell me to.


	2. Hero

A/N: This song belongs to Superchic[k], though I changed the words a little. It's not like I'm making fun of them or anything, because they are one of my favorite bands (aside from Newsboys, or course). Just read and review, please!

Starfire sat on her new bed in her apartment, a few tears running down her cheek. It had been a month since they had lost Robin, the tower was burned down, and the Titans broke up, but she had still not recovered. As she listened to Superchic[k], she remembered when she first came to Earth.

_No one sits with her, she doesn't fit in_

_But we feel like we do when we make fun of her_

_Cause you want to belong, do you go along_

_Cause her pain is the price paid for you to belong_

She had run away from Tamaran because her parents and everyone in Tamaran had laid so much pressure on her. So she came to Earth. Of course, everybody laughed at her and made fun of her, but at least she was far away from Tamaran.

_It's not like we hate her or want her to die_

_But maybe she goes home and thinks suicide_

_Or she comes down to Earth with a gun at her side_

_And a kindness from you might of saved her life_

She accidentally bumped into Robin (literally) and explained she was from another planet. Robin also discovered her powers and let her join the Titans. To her surprise, she fit in almost perfectly.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero, heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero, you might save a life_

_You could be a hero, you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

From then on he was always there for her. Never making fun of her, but encouraging her to learn more about Earth. He also helped her train for battles. She knew she could go to him when she needed help.

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone_

_She's in too much pain to survive on her own_

_The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife_

_She writes on her arm, 'wants to give up her life'_

_Each day she goes on is a day she is brave_

_Fighting the lie that giving up is the way_

_Each moment of courage her own life she saves_

_When she throws out the pills a hero is made_

It was hard to believe he was gone, right when she was about to tell him how she felt. She didn't want to go back to Tamaran, because of what happened before she came to this planet.

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero, heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero, you might save a life_

_You could be a hero, you could join the fight_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

Star buried her face in her pillow, sobbing, and thinking about Robin. She couldn't get him out of her head.

_No one talks to her about how she lives_

_She thinks that the choices she makes are just hers_

_Doesn't know she a leader with the way she behaves_

_And others will follow the choices she's made_

_She lives on the edge, she's old enough to decide _

_Her sister who wants to be her is just nine_

_She can do what she wants because it's her right_

_The choices she makes change a nine year-old's life_

There was a sudden knock at the door. And when Starfire opened the door; she was surprised at what she saw...

_A hero was made when he made a choice_

_He was a hero, he did what was right_

_He was a hero, he had saved her life_

_He was a hero, he had joined the fight_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

"Robin! You... you survived!" Starfire cried, hugging Robin. Robin smiled.

"I'm here for you Star. I'll always be." The tears of sadness in Star's were now replaced with tears of joy.

"I love you, Robin." Starfire told him barely above a whisper.

"I love you, too, Star."

A/N: Ok, I don't know if that was the reason Starfire came to Earth. I don't even know if she has a nine year-old sister. But in my story she does.

And I might have been going over the top with this Star/Rob thing going on here, and that's proof I've been watching way too much TV. So go ahead and send in flames. Just review please!


	3. You're alive?

A/N: TREE63 ROCKS!!! Woohoo! They came and performed at our church and they signed their CD for me. It was funny, because they asked for my name and I accidentally said "G-e-n-n-a"! slaps forehead I am such an idiot.

Anywayz, I didn't think I should update this but I will. Oh, and make sure you tell me if you think I should post the deleted scenes thingy for Faith or not, other wise maybe I should add them into the story.

"R-robin? You're... DUDE! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Beast Boy hugged the Boy Wonder so he couldn't breathe (A/N: I don't know why I keep on making them do that to each other, but oh well). They had already found Cyborg and Raven and had just found Beast Boy's address. Robin and Star were trying to get the Titans back together.

"Um, Beast Boy, I think you should let go of him now. He is turning blue." Starfire told him. Beast Boy quickly let go.

"Err, sorry about that. But how could you live?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Well, I used one of the tricks Batman taught me." Robin replied.

"But, if you were alive all this time, why didn't you come looking for us in the first place?"

"I though Starfire went to Tamaran, so I spent all that time fixing the spaceship, flying to Tamaran and back, and trying to find out where she lived." Robin explained.

"Aww!" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven chorused, grinning.

"Oh, shut up!" Robin rolled his eyes. The three just burst out laughing. Starfire and Robin glared at them. Star fired a starbolt at them, sending them flying onto Beast Boy's bed. Now Robin and Starfre were laughing.

"Dude, what did ya do that for?" Beast Boy asked.

So, the Titans were back in action. Unfortunately, Slade was up to his old tricks again, and so were Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo, also. Beast Boy and Cyborg played video games and Raven read her book as usual. Everything was just like it had been a month ago.

Or so they thought...

A/N: I know, short and bad chapter. But I have to practice my guitar because my lesson if coming up in, like, two hours. But if you want I'll keep dating with longer chapters.


	4. Traitor!

Starfire looked around the room. Everything was exactly like it was before the fire. _Wouldn't all of our things burned down? _Starfire was in a fire before that burned down her home, and it burned down all her belongings, too.

"AHH!!! All of my things are burned down!" She heard Beast Boy cry in the other room. She flew out of her room, down the hall, and into Beast Boy's room to find the entire room was a mess.

"My stuff is, too." Raven exclaimed from her room. Obviously, her room must've looked like Beast Boy's.

"Ditto." Cyborg called from his own room.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, mine was, too, until I gave it a makeover after the fire." Robin explained.

"Why didn't you fix ours?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because I'd have to redecorate everything and I'm sure that everybody else- especially Raven- probably doesn't want me to fix up their room." Robin replied.

"But I do not understand. Everything in my room is perfectly fine and is not burned down!" Starfire told them.

"Wha?" Beast Boy looked puzzled. The five hurried into Starfire's room and froze. It was like the fire avoided Starfire's room and just burned down everybody else's rooms.

"Robin, do you have anything to do with this?" Starfire asked. Still stunned, Robin shook his head.

"N-no, I didn't." He answered.

"I don't know how this could happen, but I'm going to find out." Beast Boy announced. "Dude, no matter how this happened, you are one lucky dog."

After the five went out for pizza, Starfire returned to her room. That's when she realized something.

"I did not leave my diary here when the fire began. How could it end up... wait a minute!" Starfire stormed out of her room and down the hall to Robin's. She knocked on the door so hard she almost knocked it down. Robin opened, and once he saw who it was, he smiled. But when he realized how angry Starfire was, his smile faded.

"Starfire, what's..."

"YOU TRAITOR! YOU READ MY DIARY WHILE YOU WERE HERE, DIDN'T YOU? YOU'RE SUCH A DLORBAG (did I spell that right?)!" Starfire yelled.

"Starfire, I... I..." Robin didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to Starfire, but he couldn't let her know he had actually read her diary.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!"  
Starfire flew back to her room and slammed the door shut, sobbing.

He already knew she loved him, but reading her diary was just plain wrong. She loved Robin. She really did. But she didn't know if she could forgive him for reading her own personal diary.

A/N: Another short and bad chapter. Please R&R and send me some ideas!


	5. Red X

Suddenly, the alarm went off. The five Titans automatically met in the living room like they used to.

"Titans... GO!" Robin ordered as they hurried out of the tower and to the bank that was being robbed.

"X." Robin glared at his "clone". He was still wearing the suit Robin had made for him when he was Slade's apprentice to save Starfire and...

_Starfire. _Robin shook the thought of Starfire being angry at him out of his head, and focused on stopping Red X.

"Robin." Red X smirked. "I suggest you remember how you built this suit before you attack me."

"But you don't have your..." Robin gasped. The belt that he thought was in a safe at the "T" tower was on the criminal. "How could you open the safe?"

"Again, maybe you should remember the weapons you had with this suit. While you were finding out how to find your girlfriend, I sent the H.I.V.E. students to keep you busy while I stole the belt." X explained.

"I am NOT his girlfriend!" Starfire objected.

"Good. Because that gives us another reason to..."

"Titans... GO!" Robin yelled once again, interrupting Red X. Robin kicked Red X in the stomach, sending him flying against the wall of the bank. He recovered fast and tossed a "X" at Robin, which wrapped around him and made him trip while charging towards Red X. Red X chuckled and with a few bags in one hand, grabbed Starfire with the other and ran out the building, Starfire kicking and screaming all the way.

"Starfire!" Robin shrieked. He began to run after them but paused once he was out of the building. Red X was nowhere in sight.

"Now what?" Beast Boy asked as the three others caught up with Robin.

"We have to find Starfire! Who knows what Red X will do to her."

Meanwhile...

"Let me go!" Starfire demanded. Red X had her tied up in a chair in some strange building as he smirked at her.

"Not until I get what I want from you."

"We've searched everywhere. We may be too late." Raven reported after the four met at the Pizza restaurant. They had split up looking for any sign of Red X or Starfire.

"We can't be too late!" Robin protested.

"Actually, we are..." Beast Boy motioned towards a certain table. There was Starfire eating pizza with... Red X?!

"Kiss me, Starfire." Red X told her. Starfire slowly leaned closer to him until their lips finally touched.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Robin screamed as the two broke away from each other.

"Probably mind control." Cyborg suggested. He scanned Starfire. His eyes widened. "Whatever he did to her, it definitely wasn't mind control. In fact, my circuits say she's perfectly fine."

"You mean she's... and I thought her going out with that green thing in Tamaran was wrong. This is insane!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Seeing Starfire with another guy- especially Red X- made Robin feel like he was stabbed in the heart. He wished he had never read her diary to find out if she really did love him. He wanted to apologize to Starfire and stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. He wanted to punch Red X in the face, kick him harder than he did before, and make him drown in the ocean around the Titans tower.

But Robin felt weak. Like he was about to fall over and pass out any minute. His legs wouldn't move and he couldn't keep his eyes off of Starfire. Why would she go as far as dating X? Why wouldn't she forgive him?

Robin then gained enough strength to walk towards Red X and Starfire. He knew what he had to do.

A/N: What will Robin do? Will Starfire ever forgive Robin? Will Red X ever be put in jail? Find out in the next chapter of Hero!


	6. Together Again

Robin punched X in the face. "Get away from MY girl!"

"Robin! NO!" Starfire shrieked.

"What-"

Suddenly, Robin felt an aching pain in his head and became unconscious.

"You may see him now." The nurse told Starfire, opening the door for her.

The Tamaranian stared at Robin, tears welling up in her eyes. Then, she collapsed on top of him, sobbing.

"Oh, Robin! I did not mean to yell at you! If only I didn't to Red X's plan then you would be well! I'm sorry!"

That's when she heard a moan.

"Robin?" Starfire sat up and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

Robin opened his eyes and smiled at Starfire. Then, realizing where he was, he asked, "What happened?"

"Oh, Robin! I'm so sorry! Red X said that if I didn't do what he said he'd kill you!" Star hugged him so he couldn't breathe (A/N: There I go again!).

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down! Red X said what?"

"He said that if I did not go out with him he'd kill you." She replied. "Robin, I am sorry for yelling at you. You already knew, anyways."

"No, Star, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have read your diary." Robin told her.

"Then are we, as Beast Boy says, 'cool'?"

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, Star, we're cool."

Then, he leaned in and gave her a kiss as if only for a moment.

When he pulled away, Star smiled. "Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my hero."

_He was a hero, he did what was right_

_He was a hero, he saved a life_

_He was a hero, he joined the fight_

_For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

Sorry about that- bad and short chapter! But I need to finish my other stories, so that's why it's so short.

And I think I messed up on the words to "Hero" at the end. But please review nicely anyways and I'll update a One Girl Titans for you! ;)


End file.
